


Dream

by 100x100karen



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100x100karen/pseuds/100x100karen
Summary: It's my very first fan fic here on AO3, and english is not my first lenguage.Sooo... hope I wrote it right and comprensible. XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first fan fic here on AO3, and english is not my first lenguage.  
> Sooo... hope I wrote it right and comprensible. XD

From Anne Hale's Book of Shadows:

-

_“Last night I had the wildest dream about me and Cotton._

_We were on the woods, in a cold morning. We were both naked._

_He was inside me, the cold stones and musk under my back, I could feel them._

_Cotton was deep inside, I could feel his hot skin pressed towards my body, and is flesh inside me._

_And I felt, still asleep, a shiver on my belly._

 

_So impure thoughts had never crossed my Mind, it was the first time..._

_I'm not proud of it, but it was... necessary._

_And before Cotton's proposal, moved by my sorcery and the first sacrifice of Mr. Jenkins, I couldn't expect any else thought. I must be sincere._

_…_

_I never felt like this. Puritans had always scared kids with horrible and creepy stories about sexuality and the wrong “use” of it._

_After I found out that in my veins I had the blood of witches, I became more confident about my body and my desire._

_And i must be honest with myself, I can't be more happy about it._

 

_But I'm still talking about too many things at once! Back to my dream..._

 

_I felt Cotton. I really felt him inside me, and all I wish of, is having him really._

_I DESIRE him, with all my body and my mind._

_I would love to make love with him, finally._

 

_His kisses, his hands on my breasts, his arms catching me... his hips pushing himself inside and outside..._

_I want him. Now and forever._

_Such sexual thoughts._

 

_I really love him._

_I'm so sorry I had to do a sorcery, but the danger was too high._

_That vicious Magistrate... just thinking about him makes me want to vomit!_

 

_My dream ended terribly, by finding Sebastian Von Marburg in my chamber, caressing my face with a lavander flower._

_On my bed, the bed I'd love to invite Cotton to..._

 

_Oh, poor me._

 

_What could I do?”_

 


End file.
